Talk:Cars
The Yellow Car info The source for The Yellow Car is here. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:37, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I was also going to point at The Art of Cars, which is a source of the Huffington Post article. It's undeniable The Yellow Car was an actual thing... However, what we had written may be partially false. :In The Art of Cars, it is described as a project that one artist, Jorgen Kubien, made during the production of A Bug’s Life. The book has a few “storyboard” drawings, which are dated 1997. :Yet, there’s no mention that producers agreed to make it, nor that it was given a release date, nor that it was scrapped in favor of TS2. Instead, it is said it was never produced; it also seems to be suggested that relative to Cars, it was closer to an early test than a first script. :Perhaps the section should be added back, but with appropriate changes to these points ? Unless someone knows of another source? Gray Catbird (talk) 22:23, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not sure if Pixar-Planet.Fr would be right, but they said on this page of abandoned Pixar film projects that The Yellow Car was meant to be Pixar's next release. And this page on Diamond Comic Distributors, Inc. says that serious work began again in or around 2001 after numerous script revisions and halts in production (I'm not sure if that website is true either). Kyle's Animated World also says on this page that The Yellow Car was conceived by Lasseter and the crew in 1996 (again, not sure if that is right). Other than those, I can't seem to find any other official sources, so I guess we shall have a bit of rewriting on the section if any of those aren't true. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:54, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Most of my information has come from The Pixar Touch. In there, it talks about how John Lasseter started discussing the idea for Cars after they were done with Toy Story 2, which would've been 1999. It says the project came "closer to fruition" after John's cross-country family road trip the following year, and that he, Joe Ranft and Jorgen Klubien, the artist who did those initial sketches (from the Jim Hill article) then worked on a treatment. :::So while The Pixar Touch seems to give credit for the original concept to Lasseter, I think it's safe to say Jim Hill's article is more correct in that Klubien came up with those initial drawings in 1998 and that was the spark for Lasseter. :::But, there's not enough info to say it was to be the next film after A Bug's Life or Toy Story 2. TS2 was in production around 1996, and that was about the time Pete started working on Monsters, Inc.. The Pixar crew didn't do their Route 66 road trip with Wallis until 2001. And I just responded to someone on my talk page about Cars - the first mention of the film in a Pixar official SEC filing is 2001, stating the film was only in concept development in 2000. So as Gray Catbird said above, I'm fine adding the section back with this information, just leave out anything regarding an early release date. Please make sure to include a link to the Hill article, and I can add references to The Pixar Touch if necessary. Thanks for digging this info up! I've read The Art of Cars and must have forgotten about The Yellow Car, my bad. --Jeff (talk) 14:02, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::OK, I've put back the "The Yellow Car" text, and removed the mention about an early release, and I've also added the information about what John Lasseter said about the storyline, so it would make sense about saying that production resumed later. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC) -agonist levels of Mater, Sally and Doc Which -agonist levels of Mater, Sally and Doc do you think are right in Cars with "deuteragonist" and "tritagonist"? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 15:55, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :I only just now found this conversation, as both Captain B. McCrea and Violet Parr were wrongly described as "tritagonists" and I am thus searching for other articles in which that word has been used, hence likely misused. :Greek drama has three terms: "protagonist" meaning main character (so the oft-seen "main protagonist" is dumb, just "protagonist" or (preferably) "main character" is enough); "deuteragonist" meaning "major character"; and "tritagonist" meaning "minor character". (To clarify, these are the terms' meanings as English loanwords; the original Greek meanings are slightly different.) Hence, to answer the question above, all characters mentioned in this thread are deuteragonists, although to be clear I prefer the term "major character". There's also no such term as "quadragonist" (these terms are Greek, not Latin) nor "tetragonist" or all the various variations and manglings thereof that I've come across; what could a less-than-minor character possibly be, except perhaps nonexistent? — evilquoll (talk) 17:39, January 23, 2019 (UTC)